The perfect life
by loeride
Summary: Life has its ups and down. Life isn't perfect, but its not true in way. When loved ones around to help each other rise from the ashes to become greater than what the can ever imagine. Then life is perfect.


Chapter 1: The burning memories.

September 9 2008

I always loved the crisp Japanese wind that singing so angelically through the midnight blue skies. I smiled to myself as the white wash moon smiled back. The walk back home was always worth it after a hard days work. I love the though of going home to see my little ones, and beautiful wife.

In the winter of 1996 tragedy faced my family. My daughter Miwa who was no more than two when presumably died in a car accident. Though her body was never found my wife Tang Shen and I decide to give our precious little girl a proper burial. A small cross stands out back with pink cherry blossoms surrounding it to honor his beloved daughter.

The two years after the death of Miwa were anything, but easy. Shen and I decide we didn't want to have any more children. The lost of one child was far to great to risk losing another. Fate hand other plans for us. Shen found she was pregnant with our second child. We were bot scared, but we knew this child deserved a chance at life. Around the anniversary of Miwa's passing a son was born.

December 3 1998 Leonardo was born. He came out at big 9 pounds and was our biggest baby. Since this child was a boy we went away from traditional Japanese names, and decide to go with renaissance artist names. Years before Miwa was born Shen and I decide that the girls would have Asian names to honor her family and the boys would have European names to honor mine. I was born in Japan, but my father is the only parent with Japanese blood running through his veins. My mother came from Italy which is why we decided to go with classical Italian names.

I remember raising Leonardo was a piece of cake. The little baby stole his mother heart the second she saw him. He was sign of hope. That with the faith of spirits a life can come through, and inadvertently become a healing process for a wounded soul. His presence gave a sense that our little Miwa was watching over her new baby brother.

My wife and I thought Leonardo birth was surprising, but nothing could prepare us for the birth of our second son. I remember Leonardo was almost two years old when Raphael was born. He was so excited about becoming a big brother even at such a young age.

On July 21 2000 Raphael was born. He weighed 7 pounds 6 ounces. I giggle to myself at the thought of the first time Leonardo met Raphael. Tang was holding Raphael in the hospital bed when Leonardo came bouncing in. He looked at his brother is awe. "baby!" Leonardo pointed to him. I shook my head yes, and then Leonardo bent down to kiss him. Baby Raphael punched Leonardo right is the face. I tried to sooth my eldest, and explain to him baby reflexes. Sadly Leonardo wouldn't listen and the two have been arguing and fighting ever since.

On May 10st 2004 my small family faced another tragedy. Shen miscarried a baby. On a dark night I heard the painful groans coming from my lovely wife. I turned on the light to investigate the first thing I noticed was blood. After long agonizing hours the baby came out still born. Shen sadness was almost as heart breaking has our sons reactions. Raphael didn't understand the lost of his sister, but understood that she was never coming home. This made him angry and he destroy everything he possibly could. Leonardo like his brother didn't fully understand the death of a love one. He too fell into a state of regression, but he closed himself up. For a while he would only talk to Raphael. Though his words lacked he became very clingy over Shen, Raphael, and myself. He became afraid that we would disappear and never to return like the small baby that was once growing inside of his mother.

After the miscarriage Shen explained to me that she would not have another child, and told she was going to make it where she could never has children again. I was of course not happy about this, but to out live two of your children is painful. I understood Shen did not want the chance at losing another baby. That night we decided to make love before she went to the doctor.

Faith stepped in again.

Shen had to miss her doctor's appointment because both of the boys were sick. The next available appointment would be in month. She eventually had to cancel the appointment though because she found out she was pregnant again.

October 14 2004 Donatello was born. He weighed 3 pounds 2 ounces. He was our smallest baby. His birth along with the miscarriage were the scariest births out of my five children. The night was almost like a nightmare relived. Shen groaned in her sleep, and I turned on the light praying it was anything but the baby. The first thing i noticed was blood. The baby was in distress. I quickly called 911, and a close friend to watch the boys. After an emergency C-section Donatello was rushed away before Shen, and I got a chance to look at him. This took an emotional toll on my wife. Her heart rate sky rocketed through the roof. All she wanted to do was see her baby. Luckily by the next day both were alright. I remember Donatello being in the glass box. Shen would stick her hands in there to pet him lovingly, and she Japanese lullabies to him. A week before Thanksgiving we finally took our tiny son home.

My two eldest sons where less than anxious to see their new baby brother. When Raphael first saw he ran around the house destroying everything again. This time however it was in excitement for he was no longer the little brother. Leonardo just stared in aw of the baby. "He is small." Leonardo pointed out simply. "He is." Leonardo looked up at me with pleading eyes, "I want to kiss him on the head daddy. You said Raphie hit me when I did that to him. Will this baby hit me?" I laughed. I could tell poor Leonardo wanted relationship with a brother that didn't consist in violence. "I do not believe so my son." Leonardo smiled and nodded. He leaned down and gave Donatello a kiss on the head. Donatello simply cooed. I silently thanked God for not letting the past repeat itself. "I love you Donnie." Leonardo said. Then ran came running in, "Yeah me too and if anyone ever messes with ya we'll kick their ass!"

"Raphael to the bathroom now!" Shen shouted. Raphael drooped his shoulders knowing he had a meeting with his arch rival the soap.

Since Donatello birth was so rough on Shen and I our neighbors wanted to give us Friday night breaks. Basically we would sneak off Friday night, and have us time. Three weeks after Thanks giving Shen found out she was pregnant again.

August 1 2005 Michelangelo our last and final son was born. He weighed 8 pounds 5 ounces. Raphael and Leonardo became very protective of their youngest brother, just has they had with Donatello. Donatello at months was still very, but Shen and I held both babies together. Donatello my ever curious son started to examine his baby brother. He then looked up at me and started to giggle. He then clapped his hands together vigorously, "Well since we got the boys approval I that means we can keep him?" Shen teased. Neither one of realized my two eldest sons were listening until Raphael chimed in, "Damn right were going to keep him!" We both rolled our eyes. "Bathroom Raphael I will be there in a minute." Raphael grumbled he always hated his meetings with the soap.

I smiled to myself at the birth of my four perfect sons. Leonardo is the little leader. Raphael the protector. Donatello the intelligence. Last but not least Mikey was our comedian. Shen jobs is to be the loving mother to them and my job is to keep them safe and happy. That is why I'm trying to shake an old rival off. Oroku Saki use to be in love with my Tang Shen, but ultimately I won her heart. He became vengeful and threaten my family up until the birth of Leonardo. I thought that was the last we seen of him. Until a few days ago he showed up my house. The boys were playing the front yard. Leonardo brother sense must have gone off because he sent Raphael to get Shen and I. I walk out to see him approach Donatello. 'Over my dead body' I growled to myself. This man has threaten multiple times to kill me and take my family a way. There was no way I was about to give him that chance.

"Hello my name is Oroku Saki whats your's?" He asked. He crouched in front of my almost 3-year-old son and started to pet him on the head. Donatello I could tell by his tremble was terrified that a stranger was petting him.

I walked over and picked up my small son. I didn't fail to see Leonardo take Mikey back into the house, "Leonardo go get your mother." Tang Shen could take Donatello out of harms way while I have a chat with the unwanted visitor. "yes bring my lovely out here." He smiled. "You know the boy you are holding is absolutely beautiful. I never seen brown eyes with shades of red, and the dark drown blotch going through his right eye beautiful. Him and what I assume is the eldest would be perfect for Shen and I."

"Saki I must say you are delusional if your think I would you to take my wife, or any of my sons" Donatello grabbed on too me a little and I did the same in return. "Now leave!"

"Yoshi Leo told me to come out whats going...' She didn't finish her sentence when she saw Saki smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned walking up next to me. I handed her Donatello who was starting to whimper. She shushed his softly. "Well..." I could tell she was trying to subdue a growl for the boy's sake.

"Tang Shen my lovely dear I just came by to see if you're ready to live with me, and you can take him with us." She held Donatello closer. "My heart belongs to Yoshi, and I will never separate my baby away from his family especially his brothers." Shen insisted. Saki at first seem to back down when it was clear he wasn't going to split up our protective family, but then his face brighten up. "Hello little one." i cringed when I saw Leonardo next. "Daddy who is this?" He questioned. I quickly shot my arm out and lead him behind me.

"my name is Oroku Saki. I am an old friend of your fathers." He answered.

Leonardo frowned at him. He hid behind my leg and began to speak, "leave my mommy and brother alone." I beamed my tiny eight year old was willing to protect his mother and little brother. "You're just as beautiful as your brother. The piercing grey eyes and brunette hair match well. Tang Shen you have made me beautiful children."

"They are not yours" I growled. "Leonardo take Donatello inside and both of y'all stay there." Tang Shen passed Donatello to Leonardo.

Saki was not happy Shen nor I we're prepared for the following actions. Saki lunged at Leonardo knock both him and Donatello down.

"My babies!" Shen screamed. I grabbed the man off my sons and through him as far from them as I could. Shen quickly gather up both Leonardo and Donatello and ran in to the house. "Everything alright here Yoshi." One of my neighbors I asked I looked up to a bunch of people that have come out their houses. Saki didn't feel to notice either. He looked very anxious, and ready to escape from the large audience.

"Yes thank you. Saki you will leave my property and never bother my family again. If you come near my sons again I wont hestitate to kill you." I spatted. I didn't care who was listening if it meant the safety of my family. "Yoshi mark my words this wont be the last you hear from me, and If I can not have them." I barely caught Saki whisper to himself, "no one can."

I dismissed the pointless threat. Granted he never phyiscally tried to take Miwa. He still threaten to take her and Shen a few days before her passing. Anyways he threats never fell through he wound up being a harmless stalker.

Though if I where to know the events leading up to tonight I would have had him through in jail or got ridden of him permanently.

The night was beautiful, and wind hummed a peaceful lullaby while softly caressing my face. When I got home I was greeted by my youngest.

"Daddy up up." Michelangelo demanded with his arms reached out to me. I giggled to myself, "What are you still doing up little one?" I asked hugging him closely to me. Michelangelo took after my grandmothers side with his light corn flower blonde hair, and electric blue eyes.

"He wanted to stay up for you. Plus baby three was having a bad night." Shen said coming in holding a stitched up Donatello. Thanks to Saki Donatello had a concussion and had to get stitches in his head. Leonardo received a broken wrist, and slightly bruised temple. "My beautiful was how is our beautiful baby three." Baby three was nickname we made for Donatello each of our four sons have one. We say just because we like it.

"He is getting anxious staying inside all day. So I tried to him and Mikey out side to play and he nearly passed out because to the pain from the light." Shen explained.

"My poor little baby." I kissed his head.

"Daddy" he smiled at me and snuggled back into his mothers shoulder.

"Daddy I do goo j'b I help Donnie." Michelangelo beamed.

"You did?" I asked in childish big surprise voice.

"Yes he did. He kept Donnie company, he made sure he got a good nap, and he even made him lunch." Shen winked at me. Michelangelo failed to notice the sly wink and kept shaking his head.

"Imma big boy daddy!" He clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Where are baby 1 and 2?" I asked looking around. I was surprise to find my two youngest out of bed, and my eldest nowhere to be seen.

"Leonardo went to bed earlier long day at school, and plus he had karate and soccer today. Raphael is up stairs taking a bath. I finally manage to convince him green is not his skin color. Guess what he said when I told him that?" Shen laughed to herself.

"What did he say?" I was waiting from the witty quote Raphael usually supplies his mother with, "He said he has to be green so he can be a mutant ninja turtle. I mean he had a red bandana around his head, and was holding up two fork like he was ready for battle. Yoshi you should have been there." Shen said she could no longer control her laughter at our sons antics.

"I think you were right the boys joining karate though it is a great way for them to let out their frustration!" September 9 2008 the day my wife finally admits I'm right about something.

I was in such disbelief I had to ask her my self, "Excuse did I just hear you admit that I was right?"

"Don't get use to it." She answered.

"Now let's get our sons to bed please." I shook my head yes. We went and took the youngest to their rooms.

Later that night I woke up to a burning smell. "Shen do you smell that?" There was no reply so I turn on the light nothing. I then jumped out my bed when I heard my wife's screams. "Shen?" I ran out and the first thing I notice was the house was soaked up by flames.

"Daddy whats going on?" I turned around to Leonardo, and Raphael.

"My sons you must get out of the house!" I tried to usher them out, but Raphael was having none of it.

"I'm not leaving without Donnie or Mikey." I gasped when I was reminded about my two younger sons. I quickly ran to Michelangelo's room and saw him tucked away peacefully in his bed unaware of the danger around him. Before he even had a chance to wake up I yanked him out of bed and passed him to Leonardo. Leonardo quickly disappeared out of the house, but Raphael still refused to leave without his younger brother Donatello.

I went to Donatello's room and to horror half of the ceiling had collapse, but I praised God when I saw Donatello is the same state as Michelangelo. His was peacefully complete oblivious to danger. I picked him up, and went to hall where I scooped up Raphael. I made it out just before the house collapsed.

September 9 2008 the night my wife admitted to me I was right and the night she passed away.

I couldn't bare to live Japan after this tragedy everything reminded me of her. So with the little money I had left I packed up my sons and moved to New york city. I had friends there, and nothing but sorrowful memories here.

When we arrived Leonardo tugged on my sleeve, "Daddy I know we may seem broken, but mamma told me whether her or here in spirit we always be the perfect family.

I cried to myself of course Shen would say that. I picked Leonardo up and held him closely "She right and our new adventures start here as the perfect family."

**Author's note:**

**Hey thanks for reading hope you like. For everyone reading baby... stop I'm going to rewrite the second chapter I like cheese, but that one had way to much for taste, and I going to fix a lot of errors in the first chapter. The reason i wrote this instead of working on baby I had the idea and wanted to share this story with y'all. Plus I can see this going somewhere. Unlike baby who gave a giant writers block after the second chapter. Mainly because I had to many story lines going on in one story. So until you see an update on baby don't read it. Unless that is you like read the same two chapters over again. Anyways thank you to everyone reading this and to everyone reading baby that for your patience it is much-loved. -Loe  
**


End file.
